It Happened One Night
by roothlace
Summary: Georgiana Darcy's in a bit of trouble but luckily Elizabeth Bennet is on hand to help (AKA Elizabeth and Darcy meet one special night)
1. Chapter 1

_**Pride and Prejudice**_** doesn't belong to me**

**It Happened One Night**

**000**

"You have to come in and my brother."

Elizabeth Bennet smiled at that the teenager and shook her head again. "There's no need for that."

"Fitz will want to thank you as well," Georgie insisted. "I know he will and he won't ever forgive me if I don't invite in."

Elizabeth had been driving home when she found Georgiana Darcy standing on the road in tears. After convincing the girl that she only wanted to help her, she had got the whole story from her.

000

Georgie and her friend, Bessie Young, had gone on a double date with Bessie's boyfriend Jake and his friend Gil. The date had been a disaster. Bessie and Jake had been totally engrossed in each other, drinking and kissing and Gil seemed to think that he and Georgie should do the same when Georgie had rejected his attempts to kiss her for the third time he had called her a 'prissy miss.'

"Let's go to Jazzy's" Bessie said, after Georgie had been sitting in silence for almost fifteen minutes.

"I can't," Georgie said. "I have a curfew remember."

"Not until midnight," Bessie told her. "You don't have to keep your curfew. He's only your brother not your father."

"I promised him."

"Go home then."

Georgie had stared at her friend in shock. Bessie knew that she didn't have a ride home – Bessie had picked her up, and promised to get her home. In fact the only reason Georgie had agreed to go out that night was as a favour to Bessie. To top that off, she didn't have enough taxi fare and she didn't want to call Fitz who didn't like Bessie and had been against the whole idea in the first place.

To make matters worse, Georgie was so angry she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. If there was one thing Georgiana disliked about herself it was the fact that she cried when she was angry.

She stood up and left the restaurant and stood outside. She had tried the bathroom but it had been too crowded. She would cry in the dark and then call her cousin, Richard.

000

"You've driven me home," Georgie pointed out. "It would very rude of you not to come in."

Elizabeth laughed. The girl was very clever.

"I mean," Georgie continued. "You're here now and it's not like you have anyone waiting for you."

Elizabeth told her that she lived with her sister Jane, who was away on a trip but would be back the next day.

"And," Georgie added, "You just live a few streets away, so there. You'll be home by midnight if you want to. Besides, you've the week off."

"I'm beginning to regret having told you anything about myself."

"You had to," Georgie smirked, "you needed to make me trust you _and_ you've already seen me at my worst."

"I highly doubt that," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth parked the car outside a nice looking three-storied house. She passed that house everyday on her way to work and she had to admit that she'd always wanted to see if the inside matched up to her imagination.

000

Fitzwilliam Darcy was on the phone arguing with his Aunt. Again. She didn't like the new contractors he'd hired to work on the new building. Then again, she hadn't liked the last two contractors either.

"You recommended them to me," Darcy reminded her. "Said they were the absolute best."

"Don't be smart with me, young man," Catherine de Bourgh told him.

Darcy was silent. He wished he could hang up on her but he was too well brought up to do that and besides he needed her approval otherwise the project that had stalled for too long would go on stalling and taking up more money.

"Fine."

"Fine?" Darcy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We'll stick with them," Mrs. de Bourgh said. "But tell Collins I'll be on site tomorrow to inspect."

"Good night, Aunt Catherine."

"Good night."

He put the phone down and stared out at bookshelves lining the study wall.

"Fitz, I'm home."

He wasn't expecting Georgie back until almost midnight but it was barely 10 o'clock. Maybe his prayers had been finally answered and Georgie was rethinking her friendship with Bessie Young.

"I'm in the study," he called back.

"Come out," Georgie replied, "I want you to meet someone."

Darcy had heard the car drive up and opening and closing of doors. He hoped she wasn't bringing Bessie's friend home to meet him.

000

**Merry Christmas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**000**

Darcy made his way to the sitting room hoping that Georgie hadn't brought home one of her silly friends to meet him. Granted, she had never done that, and her friends were mostly as sensible as she was, but there was a first time for everything.

He entered the sitting room and was able to see Georgie and her friend before they saw him. Georgie's friend was a young woman of medium build of long brown hair. Darcy was about to dismiss her like he always did when she suddenly looked up and their eyes met.

She had the most amazing brown eyes _and_ he could have sworn that they were twinkling.

'I hope she's not sixteen,' he thought to himself, and then wondered why that would even matter. He had not even been officially introduced to her.

Georgie looked up and saw him then.

"Fitz, I want you to meet my new friend," she told him. "She saved my life."

"Really?" Darcy walked over to his sister and looked her over, concerned.

"I did not save her life."

"Okay, okay," Georgie laughed. "She … drove me home."

"What about Bessie? What happened to her?" Darcy asked.

"Long, boring story," Georgie replied. "Anyway, I haven't even introduced you yet… Elizabeth Bennet, my brother Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Elizabeth and Darcy shook hands.

"Elizabeth, I must confess I've heard nothing about you."

"Then you're at a disadvantage," Elizabeth told him. "Your sister told me all about you."

"Really?" Darcy asked. "What exactly did she say?"

Elizabeth laughed at the uneasy look on his face. The man was so easy to tease.

"Relax, Fitz," Georgie interrupted them. "All good things."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked him.

"He's afraid that I'll let it slip that he's not the big bad man that everybody thinks he is."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy again and then said, "I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. You're Fitzwilliam Darcy. _The_ Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"The Fitzwilliam Darcy?"

"The whiz kid of the de Bourgh Group. The most creative designer of them all. I know all about you, you know, you started out as an intern when you were sixteen and have worked in all the departments in the company, improving them all with your Midas touch. Six months ago you were made the VP of design; the only VP at the Group who's barely thirty. You are currently working on the StarLight project which, if all rumours are to be believed, is going to revolutionise designs."

"Wow," Georgie said, "how do you know all this? I don't even know half these things and I live with him."

"I'm impressed," Darcy said. "Who exactly are you, Elizabeth Bennet?"

"I'm a photographer with The Netherfield Financial." It was the news magazine that had carried the de Bourgh feature.

"Really?" Darcy was surprised. "I thought I had met all the photographers at Netherfield." All the staff at the magazine had made it a point to meet Darcy when the feature was being prepared.

"Just my luck," Elizabeth laughed. "I was on leave at the time." She clearly remembered the buzz at the office. All the girls had been so excited and they pitied her missing the main event. Even the guys had been very thrilled to meet the 'genius', hoping some of it would rub off on them.

"That explains it then," Darcy said softly. He certainly would have remembered Elizabeth Bennet, especially if she'd been the one who'd taken the pictures; he and the photographer, Charlotte Lucas, had spent two very long afternoons together.

"Explains what?" Georgie asked.

"Why we never met before, of course," Elizabeth told her.

Darcy nodded. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. Lucky for him Elizabeth had jumped in before Georgie put him on the spot.

"Well, you're meeting now," Georgie enthused. "This is so much better than meeting at work. Let me tell you, Elizabeth, if you'd met Fitz at work you'd probably hate him. He tends to be stand-offish with people he doesn't know and he absolutely hates having his picture taken."

"Charlotte, the photographer, did mention that he was difficult to work with," Elizabeth told them.

"What?" Darcy was shocked. "I was nothing but polite to her."

"You changed all the arrangements that you had agreed to earlier, ignored the make-up artists and insulted the lights guy. Although they all did say that you apologised very handsomely at the end."

"You insulted the lights guy?" Georgie asked him, horrified.

"I may have said something his ears," Darcy said, "how was I to know that he was sensitive about them? I was trying not to freak out."

"Freak out?" Elizabeth asked.

"I told you he hates having his picture taken," Georgie reminded Elizabeth.

"Don't tell me it's about the fear of losing your soul," Elizabeth teased him.

"No, oh no," Georgie said. "It's nothing like that it's…"

"It's a story for another day," Darcy interrupted his sister.

Elizabeth looked from Georgie to Darcy and could see that he was really uncomfortable about it, and although she now really wanted to know what his problem with photographs and photographers was, she let it go. She hoped she'd get a chance to hear the story.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said. "Don't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"No, no," Darcy replied. "It's nothing… I mean it's not nothing …urgh," he ran his hands through his hair. "It's hard to explain."

"It's okay," Elizabeth told him. "We just met five minutes ago; I don't expect to hear your whole life story."

"Great," Darcy said. "Is it okay to ask you yours?"

"There's nothing much to tell," Elizabeth told him.

"I can work with nothing much," Darcy teased her.

"Fine," Elizabeth said. She never liked to talk about herself but since she was in their home and they knew next to nothing about her she should say something.

"I am one of five children, all girls. I'm the second eldest; I live with my older sister, Jane, not far from here, and my other sisters still live at home with our parents."

"Four sisters," Georgie said. "You're lucky; I wish I had even one."

"Believe it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"You have four sisters," Georgie told her, "of course you would say that."

"You can't have a conversation with my younger sisters Kitty and Lydia unless it's about boys, or the Kardashians. Mary, my other sister, only talks about climate change and global warming."

"They really can't be that bad," Georgie told her.

"Of course not," Elizabeth agreed. "It's amazing but sometimes, many times actually, we manage to get along just fine."

"Fitz is so boring," Georgie said. "He's always working."

"No, I'm not," he denied immediately.

"Okay, he's not," Georgie conceded, "but he's boring. He never goes out to have fun."

"Staying in is not boring," Darcy defended himself. "I like to read and watch TV."

"See?" Georgie asked Elizabeth. "Boring. But the worst thing is that he thinks that I should also be like that."

"No I don't." Darcy pointed his finger at his sister.

"You always want me to be home early," Georgie reminded him. "I'm sixteen and the mall is not even thirty minutes away. I should be able to stay out late."

"I'm not the one who made you come home early today," he reminded her.

"But aren't you glad I did?" Georgie asked her brother, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Elizabeth.

"Don't change the subject," Darcy said. "Why did you come home early today? I thought you had 'serious' plans with Bessie."

Georgie looked at her brother and shook her head. "You were right about her."

"What did she do?" Darcy asked her, concerned.

"She brought her boyfriend and his idiot friend and they wanted to go to Jazzy's."

"I thought you absolutely had to go to Jazzy's," Darcy reminded her.

"I guess I was wrong about that as well," Georgie told him.

Darcy knew that there was probably more to that story but he also knew that Georgie would tell him when she was ready, but she was fine, which was the important thing.

"Georgie, we're being bad hosts," he turned to Elizabeth, "we haven't even offered our guest a seat."

"It's okay," Elizabeth told him, "I guess I should get going, it's late."

"No, you can't leave without at least having a drink. Tea?"

"Yes, please, thank you," Elizabeth told him.

"Besides, Jane is out of the country so there's no one waiting for you at home and you're on leave." Georgie reminded.

"I bet you're already regretting having been so forthcoming with information about yourself," Darcy told her.

"I'm beginning to think so," Elizabeth laughed.

"Guess what?" Georgie told them both. "We're going to have a night in and I have just the thing for us to do."

000


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and for following the story. Thank you very much.**

000  
>"Thank you."<p>

"What for?" Elizabeth asked Darcy.

"For this," he pointed to the table, where they seated tasting another of Georgie's concoctions. "You didn't have to stay, you could have said no."

"And missed all this?" Elizabeth laughed. "No way, this is so much better than watching TV by myself."

When Georgie had said she had just the thing to do on their 'night in', Darcy had been a little worried that his sister would try some crazy matchmaking games like truth-or-dare and the like.

Instead he had found himself shocked when Georgie had led them upstairs to the attic, which he fondly referred to as 'Georgie's Kitchen'; his sister was always cooking up strange things in that room and what was more she had asked him to 'keep out unless specifically invited to enter.' For that reason Darcy hadn't been in the attic for three months but now his sister was inviting him and a total stranger to her sacred space.

"I didn't want you see it until it was perfect," was Georgie's reply when he told her as much.

"Besides, I needed an honest opinion," Georgie had added, "and Elizabeth here seems like a very suitable candidate."

She had led them to a table where she had proceeded to lay out drinks in forty different glasses.

"What's this?" Darcy had asked her. "Please don't tell you're making wine again."

"No," Georgie replied. "I am not making wine, but you continue talking like that you may never find out what I'm doing."

Darcy kept quiet although it was quite clear he still had things to say.

Georgie made them taste each of the drinks – she was trying make a carbonated fruit drink – and write about what they thought of them.

"It's lucky for me that I ran into you today," Georgie told Elizabeth. "I thought I'd have to make do with Fitz's comments and since he's my brother he was never going to be totally honest with me."

"I was very honest about the cheese," Darcy reminded his sister.

"That doesn't count," Georgie replied. "I was only fifteen when I tried my hand at non-dairy cheese."

"Sixteen is a much better age, if you ask me," Elizabeth said.

"That's what I keep telling Fitz," Georgie said, "but he doesn't get it, of course being a man doesn't help."

Elizabeth couldn't help bursting into laughter; Darcy looked from his sister to Elizabeth. He hoped he wasn't the only man on earth who didn't understand what _that_ meant.

000

Darcy and Elizabeth sat at the table waiting for Georgie to return. She had told them that the next phase of her creations needed at least ten minutes before she could reveal it to anyone.

"So… tell me about you," Darcy said.

"Already did," Elizabeth replied.

"You told us about your sisters," Darcy reminded her. "Nothing about you, not exactly."

"What _exactly_ do you want to know?"

"Have you ever been to Borneo?"

Elizabeth had been staring at the table but now she looked up to find Darcy smiling softly at her. "Borneo? No, can't say that I have."

"Java?"

"Java? What's this, a quiz about Islands?"

Darcy smiled at her and shook his head, "no, we're making small talk."

"Asking me if I've been to Borneo and Java is your idea of small talk? Man, you need to go out more."

"Really?" he seemed intrigued. "What is your idea of small talk?"

"Generally I believe it involves talk about one's work and hobbies and most definitely the weather," she told him.

"Generally? Who uses that word in conversation?"

"I do," she responded primly.

"Seriously, how can one's work and hobbies be considered unimportant?"

"Who said they were unimportant?" she asked him.

"Isn't small talk by definition unimportant?"

Elizabeth was about to argue about made things important or unimportant when she realized that he was holding back laughter. The man was teasing her and hadn't even noticed.

"Okay, have you been to Borneo and Java?" she asked him.

"As a matter of fact I have," he replied.

"I know," she grinned at him, "it was mentioned in article."

They smiled at each other and Elizabeth picked up the cup infront of her and took a sip of the tea which Georgie had left for them as they waited for her to return.

"Tae kwon do?"

"What?"

"Do you tae kwon do?" he asked again.

"Is do the right verb?"

"What do you mean?" he was puzzled.

"I mean do you say do tae kwon do or practice tae kwon do?"

"Why does it have to be 'do' or 'practice' what about just saying I tae kwon do?" he countered.

"I just wondered," Elizabeth told him.

"So, tae kwon do?"

"Uhm, no," she said. "I'm not into martial arts. At all. You?"

"No. I had a judo lesson once upon a time but that's about it."

"I guess this means we've finished the small talk part of this evening."

"No way, I have a million other topics I've yet to exhaust."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy with a slight look of fear on her face. She hoped that he wasn't going to start asking personal questions especially about her love life. Yet, she had to admit to herself that, she couldn't remember having as much fun, as she was having with the Darcys, in months.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was an attractive man, and although his conversational skills seemed a bit lacking he was very interesting. As for Georgie, Elizabeth really liked that girl.

"So…?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry," Darcy had been wondering if her skin was as soft as it looked. "Did I miss something?"

"You said you had a million topics to exhaust," she reminded him.

He nodded slowly. He didn't want to seem forward, they had only just met barely an hour ago but he knew he would always wonder if he didn't ask.

"I notice you didn't mention a boyfriend," Darcy said.

"No I didn't," Elizabeth agreed.

"So…?"

"So what?" she asked him.

"You're really going to make me ask?"

"You managed to ask about the islands and martial arts," she responded.

"Are you dating?"

"Of course," Elizabeth quipped. "Who isn't?"

"You know what I mean," Darcy said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Who has time for boyfriends?" Elizabeth asked. "They take up too much time."

She hoped he wouldn't push it further. She was quite embarrassed about the latest spectacular failure that was her love life. She couldn't believe she had fallen for Wickham's lies. The man had made a fool of her; she had thought that they were in love and were going to get married only to find out that was he already married to top it off _he_ had dumped her after he found out that she wasn't as wealthy as he had thought. Elizabeth was now officially off men. Who needed them anyway?

"Yes they do." His words brought her back to the present. "I'm single, just in case you're wondering."

"Good for you."

"I guess I would have…" Darcy's reply was interrupted by Georgie's "ta da," as she re-entered the room carrying a tray.

000

Elizabeth and Darcy were standing at the door of her car. Georgie had already said her goodbyes – they had plans the next day – but Darcy had insisted on walking her to her car.

"So, this was fun," Elizabeth said.

"You said."

He reached out and hesitantly took her hand in his. She stared at him for a moment, without pulling her hand away as he had first feared she would. Then she rose on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was a short kiss; she pulled away before he could fully internalise what had happened.

000

He couldn't believe she had kissed him.

"What did you do that for?"

"Just." She shrugged.

"That's not an answer," he contradicted her softly.

"I needed to know."

"Did you now? Know what exactly?"

"What it would feel like."

"And…?"

She smiled impishly at him. "Goodnight, Fitzwilliam Darcy, I'm glad I run into Georgie tonight, see you tomorrow."

000

**In some organisations, although employees are entitled to 30 days paid leave, they are 'encouraged' not to take it all at once. So we take a few days here and there until we have used up all our days. Hope this answers your question.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and following**

Elizabeth hit her pillow again. She had been trying to sleep to no avail for the last hour. She kept replaying the evening over and over in her head.

She couldn't believe she had kissed Fitzwilliam Darcy. What had she been thinking? Who was she kidding? She knew exactly why she had done it. She obviously hadn't been thinking. She had just acted on instinct.

'That's what got you into trouble the last time,' she thought to herself. Instinct was how she had gotten into trouble with Wickham.

_She remembered the day Patrick Wickham had walked into The Netherfield offices. He had blown in like a breeze of fresh air – the most beautiful man she had ever seen; tall, with dark brown curly hair, deep blue eyes, a mischievous smile and that voice – he'd been trying out a charming Italian accent._

_The girls in the office had been wild about him asking him out and basically throwing themselves at him. Wickham had ignored them all and turned that devastating smile on Elizabeth and she'd been lost. She had never asked a guy out in her life, she remembered Mary's lectures, "a man should chase after you like a bee after a flower", Mary liked quoting things like that, and while Elizabeth thought that her sister was quite weird, in this case agreed with her sister but then again Mary had never met Wickham._

_She had been patient and now she watched Wickham from across the room biding her time, hoping he would ask her out until she had decided that she had no time; Wickham was going to be at The Netherfield for only a little while – he was filling in for one of the Sports writers- so she had to make her move before he left._

_She looked up from the prints she'd been proofing; Wickham was standing across the room smiling at Denise, one of the writers. 'How am I ever going to get up the courage to ask him?' she asked herself. 'Really, this is the twenty-first century, girls ask guys out all the time, what's the worst that could happen?' the optimist in her asked, but the pessimist was already ready with her answer, 'he could say no.'_

_But then she would know for sure if he was interested in her, it was better than not knowing. 'That's it,' she decided, she was going to ask him._

_Having made her decision, Elizabeth had stood up and strode purposefully over to where Wickham was standing. Looking back on it now, Elizabeth was grateful she had not actually asked him out._

_Charlotte had interrupted Elizabeth before she reached Wickham – the managing editor needed her urgently._

_Two days later Wickham had asked her out and of course Elizabeth had only been too happy to accept. She was the only girl at The Netherfield he had actually asked out, and he gave her extravagant gifts and showered her with compliments. Elizabeth had never felt so special._

_"So what are you doing this weekend?" _

_"Nothing much," Elizabeth replied, "going home, maybe." She hoped he would come up with better plans. They had been dating for two months now and maybe it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level._

_Wickham smiled at her, "How would you feel about coming with me to Luxembourg?"_

_Elizabeth couldn't believe it. They had being talking about going away for the weekend but Wickham never seemed to have the time, and she absolutely adored Luxembourg._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't."_

_Luxembourg was the dream she had thought it would and the cottage Wickham had gotten them was enchanting._

_"I can't believe I'm spending the weekend with one of the Phillipses of PhilTech."_

_"You're not," Elizabeth told him. She couldn't recall ever having told him that she even knew the Phillipses._

_"Come on, don't be coy," Wickham had responded, "I know that Evangeline Phillips is your aunt."_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"It doesn't matter how I know, darling," he kissed her wrist, "isn't she your aunt?"_

_"Yes is she." Evangeline Phillips was her mother youngest sister, she and her husband Gregory were childless and Elizabeth was their favourite niece, when she was younger she used to spend some of her school holidays with them. Gregory Phillips was a software engineer, who was successful in his own right, although he wasn't as big as his cousins. Aunt Phillips was content to be a housewife, her only vocation being looking after her husband, as well as being a huge gossip. She knew everything about everyone worth knowing._

_"So, you are related to the Phillipses of PhilTech then?"_

_"Not quite," Elizabeth told him, "My aunt Eva married one of their distant cousins, Gregory; I can't say that I've even met the Phillipses of PhilTech."_

_Wickham had been about to kiss her neck but now he stopped and stared at her. he couldn't believe his information had been so wrong. Denny was going to pay for steering him wrong, and to think he had blown off Mary King, she at least was worth something although not as much as the Phillipses._

_000_

_"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked Wickham for the fifth, he'd been acting strange._

_"We have to leave."_

_"What do you mean?" Elizabeth was confusing, "it's only Saturday morning. I thought we were spending the weekend here."_

_Wickham laughed a not-so-nice laugh. "I thought of leaving you and not telling you the truth, but Bessie, I figured you deserved the truth."_

_"What truth?"_

_"I don't think this uhm… thing between us is going anywhere."_

_"What you mean 'thing'?" she asked him. "You told me you loved me, you asked me to move in with you and that we would get married eventually."_

_"That's the thing, darling," he smirked. "I know you don't like sharing and frankly my wife wouldn't be pleased either."_

_"You're married?!" Elizabeth was immobilized by shock. How couldn't she have known?_

_"Yes, I am."_

_Elizabeth always wondered where she got the presence of mind to leave the room without breaking down. She got a taxi to the airport and changed her flight. _

_Later she had discovered that Wickham had been asking around about her, all the time she thought that he asked her out because he liked her she found out instead that he had only approached her after finding out that she had an Aunt Phillip, who was one of the Phillipses of PhilTech._

_Elizabeth had vowed there and then to keep away from men and concentrate on her work. She had to say she was proud of her success._

000

Until tonight, or was it last night, when she had kissed Fitzwilliam Darcy. He had been so different from everything she had heard and read about him _and _his looks didn't hurt either. Still, it had been a kiss and nothing more.

000

Darcy looked from his laptop to see Georgie looking at him.

"How long have you been standing there? I thought you were in bed already."

"Can't sleep," his sister told him.

He closed his laptop and looked at her. He knew that tone, Georgie wasn't going anywhere soon.

"So?" she asked him.

"So? What do you mean 'so'?"

"Don't pretend with me, Fitz," she sat down. "You liked her didn't you?"

"I liked her."

"And?"

"And nothing. I liked her, that's it."

"I saw you kiss her goodnight," Georgie told him.

Darcy had wondered if his sister had seen the kiss. "She kissed me."

"Not from where I was standing."

"Okay, we kissed."

"So?"

"What do you want from me Georgie?"

"Will you be around tomorrow?"

"You know I have to work;" Darcy reminded her, "besides I thought those were your plans, for girl time or whatever."

"They were," Georgie agreed, "but I'm sure neither of us would be averse to you joining us."

"I have to see Aunt Catherine tomorrow; she's inspecting the site, she'll expect me to be there."

"After that?" Georgie pressed.

"I'll do my best." He promised her.

"Goodnight Fitz," she kissed him on the cheek, "don't work too hard."

000

Darcy turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for the past hour to no avail. After Georgie had left him he had worked for two more hours before getting ready for bed.

He kept replaying the kiss in his mind. He hadn't expected Elizabeth Bennet to kiss him and he hadn't expected that such a short kiss would keep him awake at night.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

000


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the support. Thank you very much.**

**It kinda ran away from me… but I hope you enjoy**

000

The day had gone perfectly. Georgie and Elizabeth had caught a matinee at the local theatre, eaten a sandwich and were now on their way to the ice rink.

"There's Fitz," Georgie said.

Elizabeth looked across the street and saw Fitzwilliam Darcy making his way towards. Until that moment she hadn't allowed to think about how much she wished that he with them.

"Told you you would make it," Georgie told her brother.

"Turns out I wasn't needed," Darcy replied. "Hi, Elizabeth." He smiled at her.

Darcy had been determined not to join them, but after Richard had caught him thrice staring into space, his cousin had told to leave; Richard would deal with Aunt Catherine and Collins on his own. "It's not like you're much help, anyway," Richard had told him. "Go; spend time with your Elizabeth." Darcy had wondered why he had even told his cousin about Elizabeth, he had known that Richard would tease him but he couldn't help himself.

000

"Fanny," Georgie said, smiling at a teenaged girl. "What are you doing here?"

Before the other girl could reply, Georgie turned to her brother and Elizabeth, "I'm sure you don't mind if I don't join you for the meal," she smiled at them, "it's been such a long time since I saw Fanny," at her brother's look she added, "don't worry I won't go anywhere without telling you."

Elizabeth and Darcy were led to their table – a very nice table for two – and were handed their menus.

"That was subtle," Elizabeth told Darcy. She had debated with herself about whether to bring up the topic or not.

"Yes, she means well," Darcy replied. "If it's any consolation it means that she thinks very highly of you."

"You mean she thinks that I'm good enough for you," she teased.

"Of course," he replied, "and you should take that for the compliment it is, do you know how hard it is to be even good enough to speak to me?"

"So, do I check all the boxes or is there something I'm missing?"

"Physically you're fine – you're attractive, your figure pleasing enough, the hair is fine, great smile and your eyes, oh your eyes, are just to die for."

Elizabeth was stunned into silence she couldn't believe her ears.

"But, you do have a job outside the house so that will seriously affect your ability to look after me, and you have very strong opinions which you voice without much care," he paused and then added, "honestly the main concern really is, will you be able to bear me at least three strong healthy sons?"

"You mean you can't tell just by looking at me?"

He looked at her but couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. "You have to admit that I had you going there for a moment."

Elizabeth began to shake her head but then changed into a nod. She could admit that she been taken in for a while.

"You're weird," she told him.

"Really? No one has ever told me that."

She suspected that he had been called that and probably worse but she didn't want to spoil the mood by asking personal questions.

"Has anyone ever told you how interesting and amazing you are?" he asked her.

"No."

"Well, Elizabeth Bennet, you're a very interesting and amazing woman."

They smiled at each other.

"Shall we order?" he asked.

Elizabeth picked up the menu she had put down and began to peruse through it again.

"_Fitzwilliam Darcy, you're a sight for sore eyes!"_

Elizabeth looked up from her menu and saw a striking woman with a perfectly coifed blond hair, perfect make-up and green eyes. Her dress and shoes were perfect. In fact she was the most perfectly put together specimen Elizabeth had ever met.

The woman reached their table and pulled a chair from a nearby table and joined them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she looked from Elizabeth and Darcy and then turned to Elizabeth again, "but I fail to see how I could possibly be interrupting anything."

"Anita, I didn't know that you were back in town," Darcy said.

"I wondered how long you would ignore me," Anita smiled at him. "You look well, Fitzie darling."

They sat in silence and then Anita asked, "Aren't you going to introduce us darling?" Darcy reluctantly did so.

"Nice to meet you," Elizabeth forced a smile. Anita didn't bother to reply.

"Actually Anita, Elizabeth and I are on a date," Darcy said. "So if you don't mind…"

"I do mind," Anita told him. "I mind very much."

"Anita, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked her.

"I needed to see you, Fitzie," Anita simpered. "You know I can't survive without you."

"Is that so?" Darcy told her. "But since I am in the middle of something, why don't I call you tomorrow so you and I can talk?"

Elizabeth had been ready to leave when Anita declared her inability to survive without him but Darcy had taken ahold of her hand and refused to let it go.

"Fine," Anita pouted and stood up. "Don't take too long, you know impatience is not a good colour on me."

"I'm sorry," Darcy apologised.

"For what?"

"For Anita interrupting our date," Darcy shrugged, "for not slugging her, for allowing her to speak."

"Wow." Elizabeth said.

"Anita has always been sort of obsessive and delusional," Darcy explained. "But I honestly thought she'd outgrown it when she finally decided to get married two years ago."

"She's married?"

"Not that you would know from the way she acts," Darcy replied, "but then her choice of husband didn't really help, he's a pathological liar and a cheat. Luckily for me, I'm not the only person she's obsessed with."

"Would you mind terribly if we left?" Elizabeth asked him. "I'm not really hungry anymore."

Darcy was disappointed but he couldn't blame her. She probably never wanted anything more to do with him.

"I'm sorry," Darcy said again.

000

"What happened?" Georgie asked when she met them in the lobby of the restaurant. "I leave you two unsupervised for ten minutes and you leave without even eating dinner."

"We're just not hungry anymore," Elizabeth said. "I'm tired really and I want to sleep."

"Fitz, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Why would you assume it was me?" Darcy asked his sister. It wasn't as if he had planned for Anita to interrupt them.

"It wasn't him actually, not really anyway," Elizabeth said.

"So it was sort of him?" Georgie asked.

"No it wasn't." Darcy replied. "It was Anita."

"What?" Georgie looked around the room. "She's back?"

"Apparently."

"What exactly did she say?" Georgie asked. "Please tell me you didn't believe anything she said."

"It wasn't really what she said," Elizabeth pointed out. "It was something else."

"It was more her … uhm… presence." Darcy concluded.

"But she's gone, right?" Georgie asked. "She's left, so why not finish your dinner?"

"I told you," Elizabeth reminded her. "I'm tired."

"Great going Fitz," Georgie told her brother. "You blew it."

"I know." He couldn't it was over before it even began and all become of Anita Wickham.

Georgie left her brother and walked with Elizabeth to the entrance; the valet was bringing their cars.

"There's never been anything between him and Anita," Georgie said.

"Okay." Elizabeth replied. "But there's nothing between us either."

"Not now there isn't," Georgie agreed. "But who knows, right?"

"Georgie," Elizabeth implored, "let it go."

"Did I mention that Anita's crazy?"

"No you didn't but Fitzwilliam did."

"Fitzwilliam? Is that what you call him? Really?"

"Isn't that his name?"

"Of course it is," Georgie agreed. She couldn't recall the last time she'd heard her brother called by his full given name. In fact, he absolutely hated it and always introduced himself as Darcy.

Darcy joined them at the door and the three of them stood in silence waiting for the cars to be brought around.

"There you are."

The three of them turned to find Anita making her way towards them.

"Georgiana, my, how you've grown," Anita said. "Fitzie didn't tell me you were here."

"Anita." Georgie smiled thinly at her.

"Ernestine, was it?" Anita asked. "You're still here. I thought you would have gone away by now."

"Her name is Elizabeth."

"I know," Anita replied. "I know exactly who she is."

"What do want Anita?" Darcy asked her. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you darling," Anita smiled, "I needed to see you and _her_."

"Her?"

"Yes, her," Anita sneered. "Elizabeth Bennet."

"You know Elizabeth?" Darcy asked. "What do you want Anita?"

"I needed to see this Elizabeth Bennet," Anita told them. "You can imagine my joy when I found out that you knew her."

"How did know that?"

"I have my sources," Anita smiled. "Actually I saw the surveillance footage from the mall from last night."

"Why?" Georgie was intrigued.

"I told you, I was looking for Elizabeth Bennet," Anita reminded. "At first I thought I would just introduce myself to you on the street, maybe at your office, it's been bothering me for a while and then as luck would have it you drove Georgiana home and then it came to me I knew how I would engineer our first meeting."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Anita asked.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I needed to see the woman Patrick said was better than me."

"What?" Three voices asked in unison.

"You're Patrick Wickham's wife?" Elizabeth asked her. She wished Fitzwilliam had taken the trouble to introduce them using their full names; not that it would have mattered to her as she had never known about Patrick's marriage until ten seconds before he broke up with her.

"You know Wickham?" Darcy was shocked.

"I had the misfortune a few months back," Elizabeth replied.

"Misfortune? Misfortune?" Anita asked. "You wanted to steal my husband and what is worse he wanted to leave me for you."

"I didn't know that he was married," Elizabeth told them. "I would never knowingly get involved with a married man." She couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed so unreal.

Anita smiled. "Good, perfect Elizabeth, he told me all about you, he liked so much that he willing to even propose marriage – a fake one, of course." She laughed. "You were pretty enough, brainy and rich, until he discovered that you weren't rich at all and he dumped you."

"What do you want Anita?" Darcy asked again.

"To show you the kind of person you're dating." Anita told him. "Okay, to laugh at you, Fitzwilliam Darcy, ending up with one of Patrick Wickham's rejects. On the other hand maybe I shouldn't have played my hand now; I should have waited until after the wedding."

"You're mad you know that," Georgie told her. "Totally mental."

"Don't you know darling, everybody is." Anita told them and walked back into the restaurant.

"I had a blind date with Anita," Darcy said after a few minutes of silence.

Elizabeth had been looking at the ground, wondering why it wasn't opening up to swallow her, but now she smiled weakly at Darcy.

"Must have been fun," she joked.

"Hilarious," Darcy replied, "worst date of my life."

"It happens to the best of us," Elizabeth said. "I met Wickham at work, we -"

"Don't," Darcy interrupted her. "You don't need to explain yourself to me."

They stood in silence.

"Do you think she did something to delay the cars?" Georgie asked. "Because this is just ridiculous how long it's taking them."

"She must have," Darcy agreed. Anita must have planned the whole meeting down to the last detail.

"Do you think she's told them told to bring them now?" Georgie wondered.

"I hope so," Elizabeth muttered. "I can't wait to see my bed."

"You must agree that this has been one memorable date," Darcy said. "I enjoyed spending time with you Elizabeth.

"I know what you're doing, Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth told him. "It's not necessary, I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself."

"I know," he agreed, "but just let me say it."

"Say what?"

"You're the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"You told me that already."

"It's bad form repeating oneself isn't?" he joked.

"I guess," Elizabeth shrugged. She was tired, hungry and she felt the beginnings of a headache.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight, Elizabeth Bennet?" he asked her.

000


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and for following the story. Thank you very much.**

** Thanks for all the support.**

000

"What?" Elizabeth turned to Darcy in shock.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked again.

"Why? You can't seriously want to have dinner with me now?"

"Why not?"

Elizabeth shook her head; she was tired and hungry and in no mood to be polite. But somehow she found herself unable to say no.

"Come on," he cajoled. "It will be fun."

Elizabeth followed Darcy and Georgie in her car and he led them to a flat at the edge of town. He parked the car and waited for Elizabeth to join them.

"There's a restaurant here?"

"No, not really," Darcy admitted. "It's my friend Charles' home."

"Fitz, you didn't tell me that Charles was back in town," Georgie complained. "When did he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The door opened and a young man; tall, good-looking, with light brown curly hair, and bright blue eyes walked towards them. He was smiling widely.

"Darcy, how nice to see you again." The two men hugged. "I thought you had plans tonight."

"I do," Darcy replied. "This is Elizabeth Bennet, Elizabeth meet Charles Bingley." The two of them shook hands.

"So what brings you here?" Bingley asked. "You told me in no uncertain terms that you were busy tonight."

"I am," Darcy repeated. "We've come for dinner."

The four of them entered the flat. It seemed that Bingley was in the middle of cooking something. The smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly.

"So you're a chef?" Elizabeth asked Bingley.

"I am."

"He's the best chef in the whole world," Georgie enthused.

"Georgie's my biggest fan," Bingley smiled at the younger girl.

"He is," Georgie insisted. "He was just in Paris opening up a restaurant there."

"Impressive," Elizabeth said.

"He has three restaurants in London and others in Rome, New York, Madrid and now Paris, but who's counting?" Darcy teased.

"Wow," Elizabeth said. "Now I'm really impressed."

"Wait until you taste the food," Georgie said. "Then you'll really be impressed."

Bingley led them to the sitting room cum dining room and asked Elizabeth to have a seat, and gave her a drink.

"So, everything's ready," Bingley turned to his friend. "I will take care of Georgie and see you later."

"They're leaving?"

"Yes," Darcy replied. "Bingley and Georgie are leaving unless you'd rather they didn't."

"Of course not."

000

"Georgie tells me you hate being called Fitzwilliam."

"I don't hate it," he retorted. "I just prefer Darcy."

"Why didn't you tell me? You just let me go around calling you by a name you don't like."

"Maybe I like the way you say my name."

Elizabeth looked down. "This is delicious," she put her fork down. "Charles is really good."

He knew what she was doing, that she was changing the subject, but he was willing to let it go for now.

"I should have brought you here in the first place."

"And missed out on the whole Anita fiasco?" Elizabeth laughed. "No way."

They stared at each other's eyes in a dimly lit room, romantic music playing – Elizabeth couldn't remember Darcy turning the radio on – maybe the wine, very good wine, they'd had was going a little to their heads.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh, sure," Darcy replied.

Was she going to talk about his name? He wondered. He hoped she wouldn't ask him about Wickham and how they knew each other. Not that there was something to hide about their relationship – they had grown up together and had been good friends until Wickham had said one lie too many and they had gone their separate ways. Still, Darcy didn't want to spoil their evening together, and talking about Wickham would do exactly that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Elizabeth's question.

"What?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry, if it's too personal you don't have to tell me," Elizabeth said. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Elizabeth," he took her hands in his, "I'm sorry, I was distracted. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate having your picture taken?"

"That's your personal question?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He stared at her; she was looking at him waiting for him to speak.

"Like I said, it's a bit silly," he began and she nodded.

"Photos seem eternal, like you can never really get rid of them, I know it's ridiculous but I don't like seeing my face staring back at me especially when it sometimes captures moments and expressions that I'm not ready for other people to see."

Elizabeth was just staring at him.

"I know I can't control everything but I'm a really private person so…"

"I guess it makes sense," Elizabeth said. "But sometimes a photo's just a photo."

"My Aunt thought I had some sort of disorder," he continued, "and suggested that I see a psychiatrist because I refused to take a photo with her on my fifteenth birthday. Luckily my parents didn't listen to her but I've often wondered if she was right."

"She wasn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Not wanting to take a picture with your Aunt doesn't mean you have a problem, it probably means you just don't like your Aunt very much."

He laughed and then sighed as he remembered his father telling him the exact thing that day. Aunt Catherine had always liked forcing everyone to do what she wanted.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Darcy asked.

"I guess."

Darcy nodded his head towards the radio. "Sounds like we need some more music," he said, walking towards it. "What would you like to listen to?"

"Is that the personal question?"

"No."

"Okay," Elizabeth replied. "You decide."

He looked through Bingley's CDs and after a while he selected one, within moments, _All Of Me_ by John Legend started playing.

"Care to dance?" Darcy asked.

"Is that the personal question?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "In that case I'd love to."

He took her into his arms and they swayed to the song.

"What do you think of this song?" Darcy broke the silence. He hadn't wanted to spoil the mood by talking but the lyrics had got him thinking.

Elizabeth had heard the song before but never really listened to the lyrics until then.

"It's fine I guess," she told him. "Is it a favourite of yours?"

"Honestly this is my first time to hear it," he admitted, "but I can tell you that after tonight it's on the short list of my favourite songs."

They continued to dance, quietly both of them getting lost in the moment. He thought about how well their bodies moved together, how nice Elizabeth smelled and how soft her skin was.

Elizabeth was enjoying herself, the dinner, conversation and dancing with Darcy had a calming effect on her. She felt so relaxed, so relaxed, in fact, that she was beginning to feel rather sleepy. In spite of the fact that she was enjoying herself it had been a very long day and it was now well after midnight.

Her head dropped onto his shoulder.

Darcy noticed almost immediately. He should have realized that she was exhausted. She had told him, after all, but he'd thought that it was just an excuse after Anita had ruined their evening.

"Elizabeth," he called her softly, and when she didn't stir he shook her gently, "Lizzie, wake up."

"I'm sorry," she apologised immediately. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep like that.

"I should you get you home."

000

"You don't have to wait outside with me," Darcy told her. They were standing outside her home waiting for Bingley to pick Darcy up – Darcy had driven her home in her car.

"It's the least I can do after falling asleep like that."

"You had said that you were tired earlier, so there is that."

"I had, hadn't I?"

The day was long gone and she was tired, obviously, and maybe even more tired of seeing him. They had spent a lot of time together in the past twenty four hours.

"Elizabeth there's an exhibition of photographs by women artists that just opened at the National Gallery; I'm sure you know all about it already but still, would you like to go tomorrow?"

Elizabeth. "Yes, Fitzwilliam, that would be nice."

"Okay, I'll pick you up about two," he said, while Elizabeth struggled and failed to hide a yawn.

"You get inside and sleep," he told her. "That must be Bingley." There were headlights coming towards them.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Good night, Elizabeth."

000

"You look very pleased with yourself."

Elizabeth quickly closed the book she had open in her hand and turned to face her sister.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure you do, Lizzy," Jane told her. "What is that?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth replied. "It's just a book."

"Okay."

"Jane, it's just a book," Elizabeth insisted.

"I know it's just a book," Jane agreed. "Do you know it's just a book?"

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at her sister. She knew exactly what Jane was saying but she wasn't ready to talk about it. She had told Jane about Darcy, obviously, her sister knew her too well and she had noticed the change in her. She was happier, for one.

She and Darcy had been dating for three weeks now – although technically it was one weekend to be exact. After the show at the Gallery, Darcy had had to leave town for a business trip. That had been three weeks ago and he was going to be away for another two weeks.

He called her twice a week but yesterday he had sent her the books. The package had arrived at her office but she'd been busy and she'd forgotten all about it until she got home and Jane saw the package she'd carried home with her and asked her about it.

When she had opened the package and found a finely bound first edition collection of _The Arabian Nights_. She had stared at it in disbelief; she couldn't believe he had given her such a present. She loved _The Arabian Nights_ and she had mentioned it to him in passing during their visit to the Gallery.

'Wow," Jane had said. "I take it those are from your Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth had just nodded numbly.

"Which volume is that?" Jane asked her sister.

"It's still the first," Elizabeth. "I'm almost afraid of even touching them."

"Well, they're yours; you can do whatever you wish with them."

"I know," Elizabeth replied softly. She took the book and put it with the others on the shelf. She still couldn't believe he had remembered what she'd said and that he'd taken the time to find the books and get them for her. They must have cost him a pretty penny.

"You really like him, don't you?" Jane's question brought her back to the present.

"He's okay," she shrugged.

Jane watched her sister and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to meet Elizabeth's Mr. Darcy.

000


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and for following the story. Thank you very much.**

000

Darcy stood outside Elizabeth's house waiting for her to open the door. He'd returned to town last night, five days earlier than he'd told her he would, and he'd decided to surprise her.

Now, standing at her door, at 7 a.m. on a Friday morning, he wasn't so sure of his plans anymore. When he'd told Georgie his plans, his sister had been enthusiastic as always.

"You go and see her in the morning," Georgie had suggested, "spend the day with her."

"I should call her first," Darcy said. "Tell her I'm back in town."

"No way," Georgie had refused immediately, "a surprise will be better. Women love surprises."

"I wouldn't want to go and find that she's gone to work," Darcy had pointed out.

"I'll call her and find out what her plans are tomorrow," Georgie had replied, and she had called Elizabeth immediately. It turned out that Elizabeth had to work, of course, but as she could proof her prints at home as well as she could at work, she was going to be working from home so she was only too happy to have Georgie drop in at any time.

"Fitz, I think 7 a.m. will be the perfect time," Georgie had said, after hanging up.

"That's too early," Darcy had protested. "She may still be asleep."

Georgie shook her head sadly at him. "You don't know Elizabeth at all."

"I know her," he'd insisted. "I just don't know her sleep patterns that well, yet."

"She's an early riser," Georgie smiled. "She says that mornings are the best times, and she loves to watch the sunrise."

"She told you all this?"

"Just say thank you."

"Thank you, Georgie," Darcy had told her. "So I show up at 7 a.m. and then what?"

"You're seriously expecting me to help you plan your day?"

"No," he'd shaken his head, "I know exactly what I intend to do, but since 7 a.m. was your idea, I want to know what you expect me to do."

"Take her breakfast."

So Darcy had woken up early, he didn't particularly like early mornings as much as Elizabeth apparently did, and went to pick up some chocolate croissants and muffins. Georgie had said that Elizabeth loved them.

So here he was a bit after seven in the morning waiting for her to let him in. He really hoped she loved surprises.

000

"Get that, will you?" Jane yelled.

"No way," Elizabeth replied. "It's too early for any of my friends to come a-visiting; it's probably a poor guy who's obsessed with you."

"All your friends know you're an early riser," Jane told her, "mine on the other hand know that I like to sleep in especially when I give myself a day off."

The doorbell rang again.

"Jane, please."

"Fine."

Jane stood up and walked to the door. At the door, she looked through the peek-hole. A man was there. Tall. Dark-haired. Young. Good looking. Dark eyes.

Leaving the chain hooked, Jane opened her door a few inches. "Yes?"

Darcy smiled tentatively at her. "You must be Jane. I'm Fitzwilliam Darcy, a friend of Elizabeth's."

Jane opened the door and stared at him. She should have recognised him from the pictures in the magazine but she hadn't expected to see him at their door that early or even this week according to Elizabeth.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy," Jane smiled at him. "Come on in."

He followed her into the house.

"So you brought breakfast," Jane gestured at the paper bags in his hand, "a man after my own heart."

"It's early morning, so I figured breakfast."

Jane laughed. "Lizzie told me you had a sense of humour."

"Is she here?"

"What? You're tired of talking to me already?"

"No, I just wanted to know if she was here, that's all."

'She's here," Jane laughed. "Let's make some tea."

They went to the kitchen and Jane put on the kettle.

"You know Elizabeth hasn't told me much about you," Darcy told Jane. He had hoped that she would go and get sister immediately but it seemed she wanted to talk to him.

"When would she have had the time?" Jane teased him. "From what she told me, you guys met one weekend a few weeks ago and most of it was spent rehashing the whole Wickham fiasco, so why would you spend what little time you had together talking about me?"

"She told you?"

"About Anita?" Jane queried. "Of course she did."

"So what did she tell you about me?"

"Nothing much, actually," Jane replied. "I can't believe I'm sitting here with the genius boy wonder of the de Bourgh group."

"Please don't call me that."

"You mean you don't make all your employees call that?"

"Only when they're very good, or when I'm bored."

"So how was your trip?"

Darcy shrugged and smiled. "Enough about me, what is it you do?"

"I'm a teacher, actually," Jane replied, "but right now I'm working with a small nonprofit organisation that provides scholastic materials to people in need."

"Wow."

"I love to teach," Jane continued, "but helping people to get access to the materials they need to help them in this quest is even more rewarding and helps many more people. We go around collecting materials and then ship them off where they are needed."

"It seems you really love what you do."

"I do, like I said, it's very interesting, and it beats having to go to an office every day."

"It's great to meet someone who likes what they do."

"You should meet the people I work with," Jane told me. "They're even more enthusiastic than I am."

"You do get paid, though, right?"

"Yes," Jane laughed. "The organisation is nonprofit but we have funding, quite a lot of funding actually, and the pay us well."

"Sorry, I just had to ask."

"It's alright, some people think that we only do such work out of the goodness of our hearts that we're saints or something like that but we're not. We're like everyone else; we need money to survive too."

"Obviously."

"You should have heard my mother's comments when she learned that I was leaving public school teaching to join a nonprofit firm. She thought I was mad until she discovered that I was earning more here than I was at the school."

000

Elizabeth sat in her office wondering what was taking so long. Surely they couldn't have received a visitor that early in the morning; unless Jane has met some poor love-struck guy the night before. She had gone out with her friends the night before and that tended to happen when she did.

She stared at her computer for a few seconds and then decided that meeting Jane's new beau was more important than work and she figured she had the whole day to get it done.

"Jane," she called to her sister as she followed the voices to the kitchen, "I hope you've made breakfast."

Elizabeth opened the door to the kitchen and stared in shook, a smile slowly covering her face. She couldn't believe Fitzwilliam was here in her house.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They continued smiling at each other like idiots.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next week," Elizabeth told him.

"Surprise," his smile became awkward. Maybe surprising her hadn't been the brightest idea he'd ever had.

"You brought breakfast?" Elizabeth knew her sister hadn't bought the goodies on the table.

"Yes," he nodded slightly.

"That's good. I love croissants and muffins."

"So I've been told."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home when we spoke yesterday?"

"Actually I was already on my way back when we spoke but like I said, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did."

"Well, then."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Darcy asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, please." She walked to the table and sat down next to him.

"Muffin?"

"Thank you," she took the plate from him. "So how was your trip?"

"The business was good," he took her hand in his, "but I missed you."

"You did?"

"Sure I did."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I don't understand how you could miss me," Elizabeth teased him. "You barely know me."

"What has that got to do with it?"

"So you missed me, huh?"

Jane looked from her sister to their visitor and shook her head. They were acting like love-struck teenagers and they didn't even know it. It was quite refreshing to see her sister like that; unsure of herself. She highly doubted that they were even aware that she was in the room.

"So did you get up to anything interesting while I was away?" he asked.

"Is this your roundabout way of asking me if I went on any dates?"

"No, no," Darcy denied immediately, and then he smiled mischievously at her, "but now that you mention it, did you?"

"Yes."

"What?!" She was joking, surely.

"Yes, I went on several dates actually."

Darcy wanted to pursue that topic but he wasn't sure he was really ready to hear about Elizabeth's love life, although he was about ninety percent sure that she was pulling his leg.

"This one guy, Brian, told me that he fell in love with me as soon as he heard me laugh," she told him.

"You do have a beautiful laugh. What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I hadn't laughed once in the ten minutes we'd spent together so that pretty much ended the date."

Darcy laughed. "You can't blame a guy for trying."

"Why am I not surprised you took his side?"

"I'm not taking his side," Darcy protested.

"Sounded like that to me," Elizabeth told me.

"To me too," Jane couldn't help joining in the conversation. Elizabeth and Darcy turned to her as if just realizing that she was in the room.

"Fitzwilliam, you met my sister Jane, I presume?"

"Yes, yes I have."

"You could have joined in the conversation earlier," Elizabeth told her sister. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Jane.

"No way," Jane laughed and stood up, "but now I am leaving the room."

"I can't believe I forgot that I was talking to your sister, that she was even in the room," Darcy said. "What does that say about me?"

"Nothing good, I'm sure."

He reached out and touched her face. "Would you think me unfeeling if I said that I didn't care?"

"You? Never," Elizabeth told him softly. She had forgotten about Jane as well, after all.

He stared into her eyes and pulled her nearer until their lips met. Elizabeth felt as if they were floating in air and dancing in the stars.

Jane's, "Okay, now I'm really out of here," broke their kiss and brought them back to earth.

000

Bingley couldn't believe he was listening to Georgie. He'd known Georgie all her life and when she was this amiable and free with information she was never up to any good. What he couldn't understand was why she wanted him to go, at eight in the morning of all hours, and find Darcy at Elizabeth Bennet's house; but she had said that Darcy needed his help urgently and that he was at Elizabeth's home.

Against his better judgment Bingley drove to Elizabeth's house. 'They had better be fully dressed', he said to himself.

When their doorbell rang for the second time that morning, Jane didn't even bother to check on Elizabeth and Darcy who were talking and laughing quietly in the sitting room, she made her way to the door.

000

Bingley stared at the woman who opened Elizabeth's door. She was tall, blonde and beautiful. He could honestly say he'd never seen such a beautiful woman in his life.

Until this moment, he'd been cynical about the notion of love at first sight. He'd laughed at his sister Caroline when she'd talked about falling in love at first sight.

Now, he knew better.

He'd seen this strange beautiful creature. He loved her. That was it.

Even as he stared at her he found himself thinking up a meal – a perfect meal that he'd prepare and share with her. The woman he loved.

Bingley had believed himself in love on a number of occasions – Darcy was always accusing him of that – but now he knew that those feelings had all been shadows of the real thing.

Before she could speak he heard himself ask her, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Jane stared at him. A strange man, albeit a very handsome one, standing at her door asking her if he could ask her a personal question; in spite of that she felt herself nodding at him.

"You aren't married or seeing anyone, are you?"

It was utterly ridiculous but Jane found herself answering. "No."

"Good." He smiled at her.

"Who are you?"

"Charles. Charles Bingley."

"I'm Jane Bennet."

000


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and for following the story. Thank you very much.**

000

Jane walked beside Charles.

He was walking her to the door after dinner. It had been amazing, Charles was a great cook. She was unsure of what to do next. She desperately didn't want the evening to end. "Would...you like to come in for a minute?" she asked almost shyly.

Bingley smiled. "That would be nice." He had been hoping that she would invite him in. Although they had only met a little over a week ago, he was sure of his feelings for her, that she was the one for him.

When the door was shut behind them, Jane looked toward the kitchen briefly, then back at Charlie, waving him into the sitting room. "Uh, why don't you make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back."

Bingley nodded and watched her walk toward the kitchen. He glanced over at the radio in the corner of the sitting room. "Would you mind if I put on some music?"

"No, go right ahead," she called back. When she reached the fridge, she took out the bottle of champagne that Lizzie that put there the evening before, "it's for a special occasion," Lizzie had said. She doubted that Lizzie would appreciate her opening it – she probably had her own plans for it - but then again her sister would understand. Then she went to the cupboard and took down two wine goblets. As she did, she tried to calm the butterflies that were fluttering about crazily in her stomach.

'Why am I so nervous?' she asked herself. 'This is Charlie, he's a great guy, I know I've only known him a little while but he makes me happier than I've ever been in my life. There's no reason to be nervous.'

Still the butterflies persisted.

She leaned back slightly from the kitchen counter as she worked at opening the bottle of champagne, allowing her to catch a glimpse of Charlie in the sitting room.

He was squatting down beside the entertainment cabinet – that housed the radio, TV and DVD player – carefully studying the CD collection. She noticed that the dim light did nothing to distract from his good looks and well-defined form.

She had learned a lot about him on their date tonight – about his family, his friends and his passion for cooking. He truly was the most amazing man she'd ever met.

Jane was amazed at the strength of her feelings for him, she was a levelheaded person who didn't show her feelings lightly; in fact most people, especially those who didn't know her well, thought her cold and unfeeling but she was just careful about who she let get close to her.

Somehow, though, Charles Bingley had broken through her walls and she was scared about how attracted she was to him. It was ridiculous but she was falling in love with him. What would happen if they started dating seriously and then ended up breaking up? Could she handle it?

Charles seemed to sense her watching him, and he looked up just in time to see her look away, suddenly making herself very busy pouring the champagne into the glasses. He smiled. She was an incredible woman.

He had been drawn to her from the moment they'd met but tonight… after their first real date…wow. He watched her as she finished pouring the champagne. She was breathtaking. A few tendrils of her hair had come out of the chignon she'd had it in and brushed her cheek. He watched her tuck it behind her ear.

He sighed happily. He couldn't get enough of how truly beautiful she was. He laughed softly to himself as he remembered their first meeting. She had been understandably confused by his forthright questions about her marital status.

He had fallen in love with her immediately, knowing that there was so much more to this woman than first met the eye. That on top of being beautiful, she was a woman who cared about people, and was great at her work.

The sound of glasses clinking together brought Bingley back to the present, and he looked up to see Jane walking towards him with a champagne glass in each hand. He smiled at her, and then picking the nearest CD opened it and put it in the CD player.

They stood in the middle of the room listening to the music fill it. When he heard the soft romantic music he thought briefly about asking her to dance but decided against it.

Jane watched Charlie for a while and when she realised that he wasn't going to ask her to dance; decided to take matters into his own hands. She put the glasses down carefully on the coffee table. Then she held out her hand to him.

Bingley hesitated for only a second and then took her in his arms, encircling his arms around her and pulling her close.

She snuggled up against Charlie and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating loudly in her ear as they moved slowly to the music.

Bingley felt his body melt against Jane's, and he realized just how right they felt together like this...here, now. They had something special, there was no denying it. He knew how he felt about her – he loved her – and he didn't want to hide it from her any longer. He wanted to be able to tell her how he truly felt about her, and he really hoped she felt the same way too; and then just enjoy loving her.

He'd been resisting the urge to touch her all night, apart from taking her arm but now he couldn't stop himself, he touched her, trailing the tendrils of hair that were falling across her cheek; feeling her skin against his.

Jane couldn't believe the rush of new sensations that coursed through her at his touch, and she looked up at him, seeing the warmth and tenderness that filled his eyes as he met her gaze.

As Bingley looked down at Jane, his bright blue eyes were warm and filled with love, as Jane gazed back at him she knew that for the first time in her life, she was in love.

Then Bingley moved toward her slowly until their lips were only mere inches apart. Jane's breath caught in her throat and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered even more crazily. Bingley smiled softly, his eyes sparking, and then leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sweet sensation of his lips on hers, telling her without words how much he loved her.

000

"Do you think they know that we're in the room?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "They don't even know we exist."

Elizabeth and Darcy had been cuddling on the window seat when Bingley and Jane came home. They had thought that they'd be noticed when Jane walked into the room – Bingley had seemed too distracted – but when the other couple had begun to dance and kiss they'd known that it would not happen.

"There's something I want to tell you," Darcy said.

"What?"

"You know," he paused took a breath and then continued. "Georgie really likes you."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "I like her too. She's great."

"Actually, that's not what I meant to say," Darcy said.

Elizabeth shook her head; it amazed her that he had a hard time putting his feelings into words. But, on the other hand, she had also not told him how she felt about him.

"I love you." He said at last. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it'd be.

Darcy looked Elizabeth and he was surprised by how well he could read her. He could see the hope, longing and most of all the love on her face. The light he'd seen in her eyes the morning he'd surprised her, the same light when they'd dined together the night before, only this time it was stronger and more powerful.

"I love you, Fitzwilliam Darcy," she smiled at him.

His face broke into a broad grin that slowly spread over his face. "That's wonderful!"

"So are you going to say it again?" she teased him.

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"That Georgie really likes you?" Darcy teased her. "She really does."

"Uh huh."

"Something tells me that's not what you want to hear."

She shrugged. "You do know that you're wasting time, don't you?"

"I am?"

"Oh yes," she fluttered her eyes, deliberately, at him, "Time that could be better spent doing other things."

It took a moment for Darcy to realise what she was talking about. "Oh."

"So…?"

"I love you, Elizabeth Bennet."

000

"How good am I?" Georgie asked her brother.

"You're a cheeky, interfering little girl."

"You say that now," Georgie teased him. "But when you recall all those times when you were unhappy and sad, you just want to give me everything I've ever wished for."

"For the record I was never unhappy, or sad for that matter."

"Really?" Georgie said. "How about that time when Caroline decided that you were the love of her life and practically stalked you for months?"

"I wasn't unhappy," he denied immediately. "I was in fear for my life."

Georgie laughed. "Or the time Aunt Cat tried to convince you that you and Ann were betrothed at birth?"

Darcy shuddered. It had been one of the happiest days of his life when Aunt Cat's adopted daughter Ann had found herself a husband and gotten married ending all his Aunt's attempts to push them together.

"What's your point?" he asked his sister.

"I got you and Charlie the perfect women."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would go farther than that," Georgie told him, "I saved your lives."

"Okay, I'll grant that you did introduce Jane to Charlie," Darcy conceded, "that you set them up but you can't say the same for Elizabeth and me."

"Did I not introduce you?"

"You know you did."

"Then I rest my case."

"You didn't save our lives."

"Fitz, you've got to learn how and when to say 'thank you'," Georgie told him.

"Thank you."

"So we're off see meet the parents tomorrow," Georgie reminded him. "I can't wait to see Derbyshire."

Darcy was a bit worried about meeting the Bennets, he knew he rarely made a good first impression, but luckily Bingley was going to be there as well. Between the two of them, surely, they could handle it.

On the bright side Elizabeth loved him which was the most important thing.

000

end


End file.
